


A Dear Friend

by lasihiutale



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: + a waitress, Gen, you're a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Oswald needs your help. But he has to know if he can trust you first.





	A Dear Friend

You had been unemployed for a while. And Fish Mooney had turned you down a couple of weeks ago, as you were searching work as a singer in her club. So, you had been living in your tiny apartment, trying to manage with the little you had.

When you heard that Fish Mooney has died, and a man named Oswald Cobblepot had taken charge of her club, you decided to try your luck again. And this time, you got the job.

—

It had been a few months since you started working as a singer in the Iceberg Club. People loved to see you perform and you had a number of regular fans that were always there on your little gigs.

Besides being a singer, your temporary side job was a waitress at the club since there was a shortage on employees and you offered your help – because Oswald Cobblepot was your close friend now.

Today, Oswald had been sitting there at one of the tables, staring the glass like he hoped it would break if he stared it long enough. You sighed, put your drink serving plate on the bar counter and walked over to him.

“What’s there in your mind, Ozzie?” you asked, sitting on the table to catch his attention. He lifted his gaze to meet yours. His lips twitched, his brows knitted a bit and then he leaned back, folding his hands on his lap.

“Remember when I talked about how there’s a rat in the house? It was Ansel. I trusted him, and he betrayed me. Just like all the others.” his words were coated with bitterness and you scoffed.

“You smashed his head to pieces, right? That’s what rats deserve.”

Oswald didn’t answer. He lifted his left hand to the table and now he stared at the wall in thought. You had to touch his shoulder to make him snap out from his thoughts.

“There’s something else bothering you, isn’t there?” you asked, squinting your eyes as you looked at your friend. You put your hand over his, giving it a little squeeze. “You know you can tell me everything, right?”

His lips twitched again, and his eyes sought their way to the table once again. You saw him mouth something, closing his eyes – but eventually, he got a word out.

“Yes.” it was more like a whisper, and his eyes flickered between the table and your eyes for a bit and you frowned. Sure, he was often nervous about things, but he was never nervous about talking about his feelings to you. You had earned his trust – what was so terrible that he didn’t want to talk about it with you?

You closed your hand around his and ran your thumb over his knuckles, back and forth. For a moment, it was deadly silent. The Club was nearing the closing time and all the customers had left ages ago due to that. Then he sighed, lifting his gaze to you once again.

“I… I want to trust you, Y/N. You are a  _very_  dear friend of mine.” he started, and you frowned. “I just have had so many betrayers in my life that-“ his voice broke a little and you answered it with a tighter squeeze on his hand.

“Go on.” you whispered, smiling reassuringly at him.

“I… I want to know if I can fully trust you.” he said and closed his eyes one more time. You saw a single tear hanging from his eyelashes and you gently wiped it away.

“Of course you can trust me. I’m not Fish Mooney… that bitch did so much evil to you and I would never let anything like that happen to you again.”

And that last sentence made Oswald make his final decision. He’d trust you fully, you chose the exact words which convinced him.

And so, you were in, standing by his side when Oswald Cobblepot began his mission to overtake Gotham.


End file.
